Blanket of Fear
by Selenemoon118
Summary: Akito's called Tohru over and now she's...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Note: This story comes after the Anime with no reference to the manga whatsoever (except maybe some outside info such as how Kyo knew Kyoko.) This is because I haven't read any of the manga outside of the first volume. Also, I don't mind doing this to Akito because the Akito in the anime is not the real Akito. The real Akito (from the manga) is a girl. Finally, this is my first story so I am soooo sorry about anything I do.

**Background Information**

Tohru Honda is just your average high school girl until her mother (Kyoko Honda) dies as the result of a car accident. She goes to live with her grandpa. Almost one year later, her grandpa tells her that her aunt and cousins will be moving in with them and he's getting some renovations done. He asks her if she has a place to stay and she lies and says yes. She begins to stay in a tent on what she thinks is nobody's land in the middle of the forest because she couldn't ask her friends Arisa Uotoni (Uo) or HanaJima (Hana) to stay with them as she did not want to inconvenience them. One day she is walking to school when she spies some rocks painted like the animals of the Chinese zodiac. Then she discovers that the house and property belong to the family of "Prince" Yuki Sohma. (The students call Yuki "Prince" because they think he looks and acts like the ideal prince should.) She meets Shigure for the first time. Later on she comes out of her tent to find Shigure and Yuki staring at her. A landslide covers her tent and it is revealed that she is sick. Later on she agrees to live with the Shigure and Yuki and in exchange she will do the cooking and housework. Kyo comes crashing in and she accidentally hugs him and finds out about the Zodiac Curse. The curse relates to the legend of the Chinese Zodiac and it is that if a Sohma who is a member of the zodiac is hugged by a member of the opposite sex who is not a member of the zodiac or their bodies are put under a-lot of stress they transform into an animal of the Chinese zodiac. The legend goes like this...

One day God invited the animals to a banquet that was to be held the next day. The rat told the cat that the banquet was the day after the next day and tricked the cat. The next night, the rat rode on the back of the ox to the banquet and the animals became the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac, all except for the cat who slept, oblivious, dreaming of a feast he would never get to attend.

Here is a brief overview of the characters...

Hatsuharu (ox) (Haru)-Has a split personality. Black and White Haru. Black Haru is a pervert and has an attitude problem. White Haru is nicer and is easy to get along with. Has a terrible sense of direction and meets Tohru one day when he came to fight Kyo.

Momiji (Rabbit)-Mother chose to forget he is her son and had her memory erased of him. Her words: "The only regret I have is that that thing came out of my body." He has a sister but he can't be with his family and he says that he wants to live with all of his memories now matter how painful they are. Even so, he is sill cheerful.

Hatori (dragon)-When he transforms he turns into a seahorse. Loved a woman named Kana but was forced to erase her memory when she became depressed because Akito hurt Hatori. Akito hurt Hatori when he found out that he wanted to marry Kana. Because of this, Hatori is nearly blind in his right eye (I think it's his right.)

Kisa (tiger)-Kisa is a little girl (just started middle school) and calls Tohru sissy. Tohru helped her when she was being bullied in school because of her hair and eye colors.

Kagura (boar)-In love with Kyo, tends to show her affection through violent actions.

Ayame (snake)-Yuki's (much) older brother. He designs clothes "to fulfill men's fantasies." He also sells cloth and such. He hates the fact that there is a gap between Yuki and him.

Hiro (sheep)-Boy Kisa's age who loves Kisa. He doesn't like Tohru because of the bond she shares with Kisa. Tried to avoid Kisa to help her after Akito hit Kisa when he found out about Hiro's feelings for her.

Ritsu (monkey)-Son of the hot springs lady and is always apologizing with **a-lot **of feeling. He has an incredibly low self-esteem and no confidence. Was mistook for a girl by Tohru at first because he often dresses like a girl to make himself feel better.

Shigure (dog)-Shigure is old best friends with Hatori (Hari) and Ayame (Aya). He is a bit of a perv and has a laid-back childish attitude. He is also very immature for his age and is a novelist. He enjoys taunting the lady from the publishing company.

Yuki (rat)- Known at school as Prince and has his won fan club (run by Mokoto). Popular among all and student body president. Everyone admires him even though few really know the real him. Pretty much hates Kyo and Ayame.

Kyo (cat)- Not technically a member of the zodiac (just like the legend). He has a whole other form (true form of the cat) and his bracelet keeps it under control. He has a terrible temper and fights with basically everybody (especially Yuki becuase Kyo hate Yuki). Nobody except for Tohru and his sensei (don't know his name, forgive me, will find out later) really accepts him for who he is. They all just see the cat. Always fights with Yuki and looses. Akito told him if he beat Yuki he could become a member of the zodiac.

Arisa Uotoni (Uo)- former Yankee and one of Tohru's oldest friends. Fights with Kyo a-lot and knew Kyoko. She doesn't let anyone give her or her friends any crap.

HanaJima (Hana)-A psychic (has to do with electrical waves) who is Tohru's other old friend. Did not know Kyoko. Wears black whenever possible. Protective of her friends.

Tohru Honda- Innocent and naive. Always thinks about everyone else before herself. Spacey all of the time and tries really hard in school for her mother.

Akito-the head of the Sohma household. He bears the full weight of the curse and it is slowly killing him.

The anime ends with Tohru finding out about Kyo's true form. She helps and accepts him anyway and then Akito tells her that they didn't even ask him if he wanted to die and tells Hatori to erase her memory but the shocked Hatori doesn't act. Akito then softens up a little to Tohru because she said it wasn't fair he had to fact this and that she couldn't even begin to understand his pain. Akito used to beat (maybe still does) Yuki. He also told Tohru at one point that he would make her regret ever being involved wit the Sohma's.

**Afterward (My creation starts here)**

Akito realizes he has feelings for Tohru and calls Tohru in to see him. Tohru is at home when she learns Akito wants to see her right away. Story starts here...

Enjoy!

Note: If you have any urge to know what the character's look like or wish to learn more about them then you can google them or something... Also, all of my stories have at least one song that goes with them. This story's songs are Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, All These Things I Hate (revolve around me) by Bullet for my Valentine and Imaginary by Evanescence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Sorry but just had to point out can only hear Tohru's thoughts unless otherwise told. Kay? Also: Please review. If I don't get at least five reviews I won't write anymore. Oh, and there is some sex in this chapter, but not in a lot of detail.**

**Remember: Five reviews or I don't write anymore!**

Tohru Honda carried the basket of strawberries inside. _I'm so happy that these were on sale! I know! I'll serve them with our desert tonight_. She hummed happily to herself. When she entered the kitchen she saw Hatori sitting there with a concerned looking Shigure.

"Hatori! What a surprise. I didn't know you were coming. Do you need anything, "she exclaimed.

"Actually, yes. Akito sent me here. He asks that you come over right away. Tohru gaped at him and opened her mouth to say something when they heard a crash from the doorway. They looked up to see Yuki standing in the doorway; the remnants of what had been a bowl on the floor.

"What does Akito want with Miss Honda?" he asked quietly, as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"Yuki! Are you okay? Here, let me get these picked up." Tohru bent down to pick up the shattered bowl but Yuki stopped her.

" I asked what Akito wants with Miss Honda!" Yuki was practically yelling now. Hatori sighed.

"I'm not sure but I do know that he wishes her to come over immediately."

"Of course." Tohru replied brightly.

"But first let me clean this up." Once again she was stopped by Yuki.

"It's okay, Miss Honda. I'll clean it up."

"O-okay then. I guess I'll be back soon. There's some leftover fish in the fridge. I guess you could have that for dinner...oh! And I bought some strawberries to go with desert tonight and..." _Why would Akito want to see me? I haven't spoken with him since the last time...what if I did something to offend him and he hates me? What if he's going to have me memories erased? What I-_

"Miss Honda?" Tohru was snapped out of her reverie by Yuki.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded.

"I was just thinking..."

"Yes?" Tohru looked down.

"Yuki, remember that promise you made to me when I first learned about the curse?" Yuki nodded. He remembered it all too well.

"If things go badly today, then will you still keep that promise?"

"Of course," he said. Tohru looked up at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"Goodbye Yuki, Shigure. And tell Kyo I said good-bye too." She waved and followed Hatori out the door. _Yes. Goodbye. I just hope that this isn't the last time I'll say goodbye to you like this_. Inside the house Yuki stood still, remembering the moment Tohru had had him make that promise.

Flashback

Tohru had just learned the secret of the Sohma family curse. Yuki apologizes to her because she might have to have her memories erased. She had told him it would be okay, that she understood.

"Yuki," she had said.

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll still be my friend."

End Flashback

"So, Yuki. What was the promise you made to Tohru?" Yuki sighed and looked out the window.

"That no matter what happens, I'll still be her friend." Shigure stared after Yuki as he turned and walked up to his room.

Tohru was standing outside of Akito's door, waiting to be told to go in. She was starting to get incredibly nervous when the door opened and Hatori stepped out.

"Akito asks that you go in now."

"Thank you." She bowed her head and started to enter but Hatori stopped her.

"Be careful." She nodded and stepped into the room. She walked towards Akito and knelt down in front of him, bowing her head.

"I'm here. Is there something you need?" She asked, trying not to show her fear through her voice; but it was no use. She couldn't stop shaking. She tensed when she heard Akito come towards her, but to her surprise, instead of hitting her he gently cupped her face and tilted it towards him. She felt a blush spread across her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Tohru Honda. The girl who knows of the curse, who helps everyone with their problems." He bent low and kissed her cheek before continuing, whispering into her ear.

"Tell me Tohru, can you help me with me problem?" He pulled slightly away before continuing.

"I love you Tohru. Will you belong only to me?" Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. _He loves me? But how? Why? I can't... I don't love him. I love Kyo._

"Well?"

"I-I'm sorry Akito. But I can't return you're feelings," she stuttered, afraid. She felt Akito's hand leave her face and she closed her eyes. She was about to get up when she felt Akito's hand slam against her cheek. Hard. She whimpered and held back her tears.

"You bitch! You think you can reject me just like that? You have no idea how much you owe me!" She felt him grab her hair and forced her to lay down on the ground before pulling her up into a standing position. She cried out and fell forward only to have a fist punch her in the stomach, causing her to loose her balance and fall forward. This left her being supported only by her hair. She cried out again and Akito let go of her hair and she fell forward.

"Not so tough without your little friends here, are you? And don't think they'll come. Everyone is away. Even Hatori is out on an errand. This leaves just you and me." _Why? Somebody help me!_ Akito smirked and picked her up by her wrist and grabbed her throat with the other hand.

"Who is it?" he yelled. "Tell me so that I can make him wish he was never born." Tohru squeezed her eyes shut. _No Kyo! No..._

"You won't tell me? Fine then. But even so, I always get what I want no matter what the cost. You won't give me what I want, I'll take it by force." He hissed the last sentence into her ear.

"Wh-what do you m-me-." She was cut off as Akito kissed her. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to push him away only to be smacked again. She touched her bleeding lip and winced.

"A-Akito?" He smiled and pushed her down on the floor.

"A-A-Akito please! Stop! Akito!" Tohru was screaming now as Akito held her hands over her head. _Why isn't someone coming? Can anyone hear me?_

"Akito please!"_ Someone, anyone! _Akito pushed her skirt up and ripped off her underwear. _No._

"Somebody! Anybody! Please, Please! Help me," Tohru screamed. Akito just laughed.

"Like I said before, nobody is here to help you." Tohru tried to free her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Akito, please. Don't. Please," she pleaded.

"I love it when you beg. I'll make you a deal. I'll stop if you'll tell me who you love." _No. He won't get Kyo. I don't care what happens to me but he won't get Kyo_. She shook her head and he smiled.

"Fine then, I gave you a chance." he used his free hand to undo his robes.

"I hope you're ready Tohru. Just remember, this is all your fault. You had your chance." He forced her legs open and entered her. Tohru bit her lip to keep from crying out. _It hurts so much. Mom. Please help me... _Shefelt herself shut down as Akito continued to rape her. After a while he collapsed on her, panting. Tohru just laid there, vaguely realizing that he had stopped. _Why is it so hard to breathe? _She opened her eyes and saw Akito laying on her, asleep. She shut her eyes again. _He's so heavy. Why is he so heavy? _She whimpered and Akito woke up. He looked down at her and his face contorted with fury. He got off of her and walked to the other side of the room. He stood there, staring as she remained motionless, her eyes deadened and unblinking, blood trailing from between her legs. He quickly turned around and faced the wall.

"Clean yourself up and get out," he said coldly. Tohru slowly stood up and headed to the shower._ At least I can finally get clean_. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. After washing herself for the fifth time she threw the rag down and stared at it as tears rolled down her face. _I still don't feel clean._

"Tohru! Hurry up!" Tohru panicked at the sound of Akito's voice and quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. She re-entered the room.

"I-I'm going now," she whispered. She turned to leave but Akito grabbed her arm. She turned to leave but Akito grabbed her arm. She started shaking but couldn't make a sound.

"Tohru, I must aks you not to tell anybody about your little visit today. If you do, then I'll be forced to erase all your friend's memories, and not just the members of the zodiac either. Your other friends...what were their names? Arisa Uotoni and Hanajima was it? It would be a shame if all of them were to forget you, as well as your grandfather and the rest of your family. You'd be an outcast that nobody loves. You wouldn't even have Yuki or Kyo to turn to." Tohru winced and looked down. Akito bent his head down so that when he talked his lips would touch her ear.

"Does this mean that you won't tell?" Tohru slowly nodded.

"I can't hear you." Tears gathered in Tohru's eyes.

"I promise not to tell." Akito released her arm and Tohru ran out of the room, the tears running down her face._ I have to stop crying. I can't let the others know something's wrong_. She wiped her eyes and started walking slower so she could calm down. She reached the house and opened the door.

"I'm home," she called. She jumped and screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kyo and Yuki staring at her.

"Miss Honda, are you okay? You're crying." Tohru gasped and wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine. You guys just scared me. But what do you want for dinner?"

"We had fish, like you told us to. So how did your meeting with Akito go?" Kyo asked, getting straight to the point.

"It went really good! But I'm tired so I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." Tohru smiled at the two and turned around, heading up the stairs. Her smile had disappeared as soon as she had turned around.

Kyo's POV

I watched Tohru go up the stairs. _Something's wrong. And why is she walking funny? If Akito hurt her... But I have to confess me feelings. I love her so much. I can't stand seeing her hurt._ I walked up the stairs and stopped outside her room. I took a deep breath. _Come on! It's not that hard, just three simple words. I. Love. You_. I raised me hand to knock on Tohru's door but stopped when I heard her talking.

"Oh mom, I had no idea that that would happen when I went over there. I mean, Akito said he loved me and then... it was like a dream." It felt like my heart was breaking and tears welled up in my eyes as I ran off the to the roof. _I lost her_.

Normal POV

I went to my room and sat on my bed, holding mom's picture.

"Oh mom. I had no idea that that would happen when I went over there. I mean, Akito said he loved me and then...it was like a dream." I felt tears in my eyes and I got up and changed into my nightclothes.

"It was like a horrible, horrible dream. But no matter what happens, I can't let him erase my friends' memories. I have to keep this a secret." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Note: Sorry about that! Oh, and to clarify something. Yuki and Tohru think of each-other as siblings only. Not in a romantic way. Anyways, remember, five reviews or no more. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a cold so writing this has been hard. Oh! And I decided to keep writing regardless of reviews (although I really appreciate them), and just so you know, I don't hate Tohru. In fact, she's one of my favorite anime character's of Fruit's Basket, which is why I'm doing this to her. (I love tragedies.) Yeah...So here's chapter 2.**

"Bye Tohru! See you tomorrow," yelled Uo.

"Yes, see you tomorrow" Hana agreed.

"Bye." Tohru waved and then turned back around to see Kyo. She ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. _I don't know what I did to make him so angry with me...but I have to fix it_. Kyo turned around to see Tohru bowing in front of him. Just the sight of her made his heart hurt.

'Umm, Kyo?"

"What?" he asked coldly. Tohru flinched and Kyo regretted his tone instantly.

"I'm so sorry for anything I did to make you mad at me. Please forgive me Kyo." Kyo wanted to forgive her but his mouth disagreed with him.

"What's it to you?" Tohru felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I...""

"Come on, spit it out already." _Does he hate me that much?_

"Kyo, I lo..." Tohru was stopped as Yuki hit Kyo in the head.

"Stupid cat. What did you say that for?" Kyo just shook his head and ran off.

"I'm sorry. Forget what he said Miss Honda." Tohru just nodded her head. _Kyo...I love you_.

**Later that night**

_Hmmm. Kyo didn't come down to dinner tonight. I'd better take him something. He's probably on the roof_. I went up and sat beside him. He ignored me and I suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

"Kyo?" Kyo turned to see Tohru staring at the full moon, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about whatever I did to make you mad at me but-" she stopped and turned her face towards him. The tears spilled over and she tentatively reached out and touched his hand. His arm tensed but she ignored it.

"But please, don't be mad at me anymore." Kyo felt terrible. How could he do that to the one person who he loved.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Y-you're not?"

"No...It's just-" he stopped. How could he confess his feelings to her after he had made her cry? After he knew she loved Akito?

"Tooohruu? Are you still up on the roof?" Tohru jumped up at the sound of Shigure's voice.

"Y-yes! I'll be down in just a minute." Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled.

"Thank you Kyo. I'm so happy that you're not mad at me." She turned and climbed off the roof. Kyo could hear Shigure's voice talking to Tohru. Never had that voice been more annoying than right now.

"Tohru? Akito called. He wants you to come over again." Tohru froze, feeling the need to run to Kyo, not knowing that at that moment he too was frozen, racked with the pain that Shigure's words had brought.

"Why?"

"He didn't say..." Shigure looked at Tohru, wondering why she looked so...anxious.

"Well, I guess I'd better be on my way." She said goodbye to everyone and began walking, lost in her own thoughts. _Why does he want me to come over again? I didn't tell anyone..._ Tohru pondered this and decided to just give up. She took a deep breath and realized, with a start, that she was already outside the entrance to the main house. She was about to push open the doors when they opened. She gasped and took an involuntary step backwards when she saw Akito, his robes hanging loosely on his body, his hair hanging in his cold eyes.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it, Tohru." Tohru winced as Akito took a step towards her. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so happy you didn't tell anyone, I even turned Yuki's special room into a special room for you. That way, you'll be able to visit me much more now." With that he pulled away. Tohru just stood, trembling at his words.

"Well? Come, Tohru. It's cold outside. " He smirked at her and walked towards a building. tohru followed him, fighting the urge to run the whole time. _Somebody has to be here today, right?_ She looked but she saw nobody. _Oh No!_

"Tohru!" Tohru turned and saw a small boy in front of her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed, happiness filling her heart at the sight of the bubbly youth.

"Hey Tohru, what are yo doing here?"

"I...um..."

"I asked her to come over." Momiji and Tohru looked up to see Akito walking towards them. He went up to Tohru and put his arm around her waist. Momiji just stood there, stunned. Tohru, on the other hand, had felt herself tense as soon as he had touched her.

"Momiji." They turned to see Hatori, looking at Tohru with an odd look on his face as he stared at her and Akito.

"Ah,yes. Hatori. I was wondering if you two would be so kind as to go and pick up some things for me?" He handed Hatori a folded up piece of paper. Hatori opened it and looked over the items.

"Yes. Momiji, come." Momiji looked downcast at having such a short meeting.

"Okay." Tohru watched the two walk away._ No! Please don't leave! Please!_

"Well, Tohru. Shall we go?" Tohru looked at Akito and nodded. He led her to a room. The room was empty except for a large bed, a clock on the wall, and a small table with a vase. In the vase was a single red rose.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" Tohru nodded and sat down on the bed, knowing that that was what she was meant to do. Akito went over to the vase and looked at the rose. He turned around and gave Tohru a disapproving look.

"Now, Tohru. Why don't you go ahead and take off your clothes? I intend to do this correctly this time." Tohru felt frozen with fear.

"Tohru. Do it now or do I have to help you?" Tohru shook her head and slowly began undressing herself. When she was in only her bra and underwear she stopped. Akito stood staring at her, taking in every detail. Tohru gave him a pleading look.

"A-Akito, please d-don't d-d-do this." Akito walked over to her and

Tohru looked down. She heard Akito move and prepared to be smacked. Instead, she felt him grab her bra. She blushed and looked up as she felt the clasps give was as he pulled off her bra. She instinctively went to cover herself when she felt Akito stop her.

"Akito, please." She begged. He only laughed and pushed her down on the bed. He pulled off her underwear and held her down as she began struggling.

"Tohru. You know this won't help anything. It'll be just like last time. Besides, you deserve al of this. You think you're too good for me? You think you're better than everyone else? That you can fix their problems? That you're too good to help me?" He spat the words at her.

"N-no..."

"Shut up!" Tohru cried out as he twisted her wrist.

"This is all you're fault, so don't fight it." _Is it all me fault? I did turn him down... Maybe I do deserve this_. She felt Akito enter her again and closed her eyes, waiting to shut down. She felt Akito's hand grab her hair.

"No! I want you to keep your eyes open. I want you to feel this pain." Tohru forced herself to open her eyes and was surprised when she didn't see anything.

"I said open you eyes!" _Oh. I guess they weren't open_. She tried to open them again and saw Akito's face staring down at her.

"That's it. It isn't so bad is it?" he panted. Tohru felt tears roll down her cheeks but kept her eyes open. She stared past Akito at the clock and concentrated on that alone. About five minutes had passed when she felt Akito stiffen above her and let out a moan. He rolled off of her and fell asleep almost immediately. Tohru stood up and automatically went to the shower. While she was cleaning herself she realized that there was an odd gasping noise. _I wonder what that is? _It was at that moment she got out and started to dry herself. She stopped when she looked din the mirror and saw a girl with tears running down her face, shaking as the sobs racked her body. _Oh. That's what the noise is. But why? Why am I crying? I deserve this_. She shrugged her shoulders and got dressed, vaguely aware she had stopped crying. After getting dressed she threw her bra way and knelt on the floor. After a while Akito woke up and saw Tohru sitting in the middle fo the floor. He smiled and walked over to her.

"That's all for today. You may leave now." Tohru nodded and stood up. She had just left the Sohma estate when Hatori drove up.

"Hello. Would you like a ride? It looks like it is going to rain." Hatori said. Tohru nodded, desperate to get as far way from Akito as fast as possible.

"Yes...If it's no trouble. I mean. If it is-"

"It's no trouble at all, just let me drop these items off with Akito." He returned in five minutes and Tohru got in the car.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Momiji is at Shigure's house and Akito said to give you this." He held up the rose and Tohru tentatively reached out and took it. She gasped as the thorns dug into her palm. She dropped it and stared at the single drop of blood that ran down to her wrist. _Red. The same red as the rose. Blood_.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just a small cut."

"Here, wrap it up in this." Hatori gave her a rag.

"Thanks." She took the rag and wrapped up her hand. They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived at Shigure's house Tohru hid the rose and gave the rag back to Hatori.

"Here. I don't want the others to worry. Thank you again."

"It's fine and just leave it there. Oh, and nobody else knows about what Momiji and I saw today. I made him promise not to tell so you don't have to worry about it." Tohru blushed and looked down.

" Thank you." They walked in and were immediately bombarded by Momiji.

"Tohru! You're back. Wanna play a game with me?"

"Momiji, You have to come home."

"But why? I wanna play with Tohru." At that moment Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure walked in.

"Tohru, will you please make us some dinner?" Shigure whined, tears running down his face.

"Of course." She turned to Hatori.

Can you guys stay for dinner? It's the least I can do."

"Sure." At this, Momiji's eyes lit up.

"Yay! Looks like I get to play with Tohru after all." He went to give her a hug but was stopped by Kyo, who preceeded to give him a noogie.

"How come you annoy me every time you open your mouth?"

"Waaaah, Kyo's picking on me."

"Like I said, every time." Tohru smiled.

"I'm going to start dinner now." She turned and went into the kitchen. She was measuring out rice when she swayed a little. _Why is the kitchen moving? And why am I so dizzy? Oh well. I have to get dinner going_. She turned to go to the rice cooker when she fell over. _No. Must get...dinner. _Kyo had come into the kitchen to escape Momiji when he saw Tohru sprawled on the kitchen floor, surrounded by rice.

"Tohru!" He walked over to her and felt her head.

"Shit Tohru, You're burning up. Dammit. Hatori!" He looked down when Tohru stirred. He saw her open her eyes and stare at him.

"No. Kyo, I'm fine. Just fine. I just have to get dinner ready..."

"No. You're going to bed," Kyo said. He turned and saw Hatori.

"Tohru!" He felt her forehead and picked her up.

"Looks like she has a cold. She'll need to stay in bed." He carried her to her room. Kyo went to follow when he something red caught his eye. He stopped and saw a blood red rose laying on the kitchen floor. It 's petals were spread everywhere and its stem was broken. He picked it up and threw it in the trash before running out to the roof.

_Tohru looked around. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. A thick fog was everywhere and seemed to suffocate her. She began to run. She ran until her lungs were raw. Then she tripped over something. She looked down and saw Kyo, bloody. He looked at her with dead eyes. _

_"Tohru...Why did you tell him. I thought you were my friend. Why didn't you protect me? His eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh._

_"No! Kyo!!!" Tohru knelt by him and felt for his heartbeat. There was nothing._

_"No, Kyo, please! I love you! Please don't go!" She stopped and started sobbing uncontrollably with her face on his chest. She heard a noise and looked behind her. The fog had cleared and she could see Uo and Hana._

_"Uo! Hana!" They gave her a strange look. She started to run towards them._

_" Who are you?" Uo asked. _

_"Stay away from us, freak." Tohru stopped dead in her tracks, staring at them in shock. _

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"No! Now why don't you beat it?" _

_"Hana?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are." Tohru fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. When she had no more tears to cry she looked up to see everyone she loved staring at her coldly._

_"Please leave us alone. We have no idea who you are." Yuki said. They all turned and walked away. As they walked, they faded until nobody was there._

_"Please come back!" She had no tears left to cry but reached her hand out to where they had been. She heard a noise behind her and her eyes widened in hope. She stood up and spun around._

_"Kyo!" Her eyes widened in terror and she took an involuntary step back. Akito sat naked on a bed, laughing at her. She started to run when she felt ice cold arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see Kyo, blood trailing from his mouth and he was covered in bruises. She looked down and saw that the arms that were holding her had no flesh, just bone. She tried to shake herself free._

_"No, Kyo! Please don't! I love you." He laughed coldly, a laugh that was full of hatred. She had never had this side of Kyo reflected towards her before and it scared her._

_"If you love me then why did you let me die. You killed me Tohru. You couldn't take responsibility for your actions so you told him and let him kill me. You deserve this Tohru. It's all you're fault." Tohru whimpered and began struggling even harder as Kyo carried her to Akito's bed. He set her down and tied her to the bed posts. He ripped off her clothes and stared at her._

_"Besides, why would I ever want anybody as ugly as you?" He laughed again and walked away, disappearing just like all the others. She started to call out to him when she felt Akito on top of her. She screamed._

_"No!"_

Tohru woke up to sunlight streaming in through her window. She shivered and looked at her clock. _Oh no! I'm going to be late for school_. She got dressed but stopped when she reached her skirt. _I never realized how short these skirts were before_. She turned and found one of Hana's old skirts and pulled it on. Then she grabbed her books and headed down the stairs. Shigure had heard her coming and looked dup to tell her to go back to bed.

"Toh-" he stopped when he saw her outfit.

"I'm so sorry Shigure but I have to get going!" With that she ran out the door. Soon she saw Kyo.

"Kyo! Wait up!" He stopped and turned. Tohru reached him and started coughing, almost falling over in the process. Kyo caught her easily and helped her regain her balance.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Sorry. I have to go to school thought, for mom." It was at this moment Kyo noticed the skirt.

"Hey, whey're you wearing that?"

"Oh... I just felt like wearing a longer skirt today. I just hope Hana doesn't mind." Kyo looked at her suspiciously, then he remembered the rose. He looked down and blushed.

"Tohru, you-ah-dropped a rose yesterday. It was all torn up so I threw it away...I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no! Not at all!" Tohru replied, blushing furiously. They walked in silence the rest of the way, each wanting to tell each other the exact same thing. When they reached the school, Hana and Uo walked up to Tohru.

"Hey, Tohru! What's with the skirt?" Uo asked.

"Oh..um...I just felt like wearing it today. I hope you don't mind, Hana, it's yours."

"Oh no. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks." They walked to their first class and took their seats. All of a sudden a message came over the intercom.

'Tohru Honda, please come to the principal's office. I repeat. Tohru Honda, please come to the principal's office. Tohru stood up, blushing, and saw Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo staring at her worriedly. She gave them a small smile and left the room, walking as quickly as she could. _What does the principal want? Oh well...I need to talk to him about getting a longer uniform anyway_. She reached the door and knocked. A deep voice replied, telling her to enter.

"Umm...I'm here." She told the principal.

"Yes. Please, sit down." The principal looked at Tohru with stern eyes.

"Miss Honda, are you aware that in the past week your grades have dropped considerably? You are currently failing all of your classes. Tohru's eyes grew wide.

"N-no."

"Miss Honda, if you do not bring your grades up you will not pass. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I have notified your grandfather and he has promised to see to it that this is taken care of."

"Yes sir. Um, do you mind if I change my uniform. I would like to wear t his length of skirt now. I have enough money for five skirts right here." Tohru indicated towards the skirt she was currently wearing and then held out an envelope.

"Yes. I think we have some in storage. What size do you wear?"

"Small." The principal nodded and took the envelope.

"Yes, very well. The skirts will be delivered to your home room sometime today."

"Thank you sir. And I promise to try to do my best sir." Tohru said bowing. She turned and headed out the door. The rest of the day (until lunch), Tohru sat and took very detailed notes, determined not to let her mother down. When the lunch bell rang she stood up and walked over to where Yuki was waiting.

"So, Miss Honda. What did the principal have to say to you?" Tohru blushed and looked down.

"My grades are dropping," she mumbled as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Tohru took a deep breath.

"I said my grades are dropping. I'm so sorry, Yuki. You've been helping me so much..."

"Oh no, it's fine. Just ask if you need any help." Tohru nodded. At that moment Uo, Hana, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji joined them.

"Tohru, what happened? I sense sad waves coming from you," Hana said.

"I-. It's just that I'm failing all my classes. What am I going to do? I can't disappoint mom." Uo hugged Tohru and pat her on the head.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll all help you through this, right Hana?"

"Yes. But come to think of it, I've been sensing some strange waves emanating from you for about a week now. Is something wrong?" Tohru tensed.

"Nothing's wrong. " The heard a knock on the door and a woman entered, carrying a bag.

"Miss Honda?"

"Yes?"

"You're skirts." Tohru stood up and started to walk over to where the woman was standing. _Why is the room spinning? _she thought before passing out.

Kyo's POV

There was a knock on the door and a women entered, carrying a bag.

"Miss Honda?"

"Yes?" Tohru asked.

"Your skirts."_ Why is she getting new skirts?_ Tohru stood up and started walking to the woman but collapsed. I jumped to my feet and ran over to her. She was a sickly pale yellow color and her face was flushed and covered in sweat._ This is all my fault. I never should have allowed her to come to school. Why can't I do anything right?_

Nobody's POV

Kyo got up and ran over to Tohru. He was quickly followed by everyone except for Momiji and Hatsuharu, who went to get the nurse and go to class. By the time the nurse came, the rest of the class had filed in (including those three Yuki fan girls that are always bothering Tohru). They all watched the scene curiously, some concerned. Yuki bent over Tohru and felt her head, causing the fan girls to lean in so that they could hear what was being said.

"She has a fever," he said quietly.

"I'll take her home. Kyo, will you help?" Kyo nodded his head and looked at Tohru with guilt-ridden eyes.

"Yeah...I'll help." The teacher came in and ordered everyone to their seats. The nurse confirmed that Tohru had a high fever and was suffering from dehydration. Yuki raised his hand.

"Kyo and I are going to take Miss Honda home. We won't be back today." The teacher nodded in agreement and the nurse consented. Yuki picked Tohru up bridal style and walked out the door, followed by Kyo, who stopped to pick up her bag. The fan girls were not happy about this, and began whispering to each other.

"That little witch! Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah. And when did she get so close to Yuki? How does he know where she lives?"

"Motoko won't be happy to hear about this." They all shook their head in agreement.

"Do you girls have something to say?" the teacher asked.

"N-no."

"Good. In that case you three will be partners with Tohru Honda for this assignment. This packet it due tomorrow so I suggest you go to Tohru's house after school and get it completed." They all nodded their heads.

"Now we'll finally learn where that little sneak lives." The teacher cleared her throat.

"Yes. And as I was saying, Arisa Uotoni and Saki HanaJima, you two will be partners with Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. I suggest you find a way to get your packet completed as well. She gave out the rest of the packets and then directions to Tohru's house to the fan girls. The bell rang and they all ran out to meet Motoko.

"President Motoko! We know where Tohru Honda lives and we were instructed to go there." Motoko smiled.

"Good, I expect a full report about it tomorrow." The others nodded their heads and looked at the map. After studying it for a while they started on their way.

**Mwahaha...I am evil (not). And I can't remember those stupid fan girls' names but I will look it up. And to those who don't know, Motoko is president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. I'll try to post soon but it depends on homework. Bye!**


	4. AN

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm working on it. I have a ton of schoolwork plus

this chapter is giving me trouble. I will have it updated by the end of the month though, I promise so don't give up on my story!!! Again, I am so sorry. Oh! I was also thinking of doing a Naruto, Fruits Basket Crossover. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata go into the Fruits Basket world. Please tell me what you think about it. If you guys like it, I will still finish this story before I begin that one or any other one for that matter, so you don't have to worry about that. Well, that's all for now!


	5. An2

Hello! Just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated. College Algebra is giving me sooo much homework. I also wanted to say that this next chapter is going to be VERY long so that is good. Also, I wanted to ask that you please tell me what you think of my new idea. I also wanted to point out that my story is not an Akiru it is a TohruxKyo. Sorry for any mistakes on my part. I hope that you all don't hate me for this. Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated. Homework is killing me, Plus I had writer's block for a while. I also found out these girls's names; and they annoy the heck outta me (shudders in horror) Thank you smcandy...Anyway...On with the sotry and thanks for all the reviews.(Runs away as names chase).**

Minami, Mai, and Mio were trying to find their way to Tohru's house...and failing. Finally Minami threw the map on the ground.

"I give up! We'll never find this house! Who lives this far out in the middle of the woods anyway?" Mai nodded.

"I agree. I'm sure we an do the packet by ourselves; and at least we have the map."

"Okay then! It's decided," said Minami. She turned around but was stopped by Mio.

"We can't. This may be the only chance we get without wave girl around." The others nodded their heads enthusiastically. They all looked at the map again and after another thrity minutes they spotted a house. Mai pointed at it excitedly.

"That's it! Let's go." The others nodded determidely. They walked up to the door and knocked, only to b surprised when a handsome man with black hair opened the door. Minami felt that as Vice President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, it was her job to speak.

"Ummm, my name is Minami, and these two are Mai and Mio. Does Tohru Honda live here?" The man nodded and smiled. My name is Shigure Sohma and yes, she does. But I'm afraid poor Tohru is sick today." Minami looke dat the others. They looked just as confused as she felt. Had the man really said his last name was Sohma?

"Shiraki sensei sent us over to finish a packet for homework."

"Oh? Well in that case come on in. Far be it from me to keep such pretty high-school girls from doing their homework." They followed Shigure into the house, only to come facd to face witha furioius Kyo. Kyo stopped and stared at the frightened and confused fan club members. After a few seconds he pointed at them.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" he yelled. They all stared at him until Shigure spoke.

"Kyo, why do you have to be so mean? They just came to see our precious Tohru and do some homework," he whined. Kyo just shook his and and walke dout the door, slamming, and breaking it in the process. The girls were shocked not by Kyo's behavior but by the fact he was treating Tohru's relative and his house in such a manner.

"Kyo, must you always break the house?" Shigure called, then he re-directed his attention to the girls.

"So sorry about that. Anyway, Tohru is in here. They walked up to another door when a man with long silver hair and golden eyes opened it and leaned against the doorframe. They all thought that he had an erie resemblance to Yuki and he was definetly just as handsome.

"Shigure, it's so wonderful. Yuki..." he stopped when he saw the three girls. He smiled a mischevious smile and then put his arm around Shigure's shoulder.

"Shigure, what are you doing with three high-school girls in your house? You naughty little-" he was cut off by Minami, who wisely chose to stop his sentance right there.

"We are here to do some homework with Tohru." Ayame stepped aside and gestured to the door.

"Well then go on in." They all entered the room and saw Yuki and Tohru talking. However, from where they were standing it looked like Yuki was bent over Tohru and kissing her. Shige smiled and cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh Tohru, three girls are here to see you. They say they are here to work on an assignment." Yuki stood up and turned around as Tohru sat up rather abruptly, a blush eminent on her face. Both of their eyes widened at the site of Minami, Mio and Mai. Minami pointed accusingly at Tohru.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"I-I'm-," Tohru was cut off by Hana nd Uo, who had just come in and were standing directly behind Minami.

"i'd recommend you put that finger down if you want to keep it," said Uo, glaring meanicingly. Hana just stood there, waves of electricity pusling around her. Minami trie dnot to show how frightened she was.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked shakily. Uo ignored her.

"Yo Prince. Shiraki assinged us to the same group as you and orange-top. We gotta do some packet." She looked around.

"Where is orange-top?" At that moment Kyo came barging in (Shigure and Ayame were standing off to the side, enjoying their 'entertainment'.)

"What the hell? Is this place being-" Mai interruped him.

"Why are all of you here?" She pointed at Shigure. You said you're name was Sohma, so what are you doing at Tohru's house? And who are you?" she yelled, pointing now at Ayame.

"This is Ayame, Yuki's older brother. And I'm here becuase this is my house, as well as Yuki and Kyo's." Shigure answered, obviously confused.

"Okay then, what is Tohru doing here?" This time it was Hana who answered.

"She is here becuase this is Tohru's home as well." There was a moment of silvnce as the fangirls took this in.

"You mean, Tohru is_ living _with Prince Yuki?" Mio asked, incredilous.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Well, we can see you're sick Tohru. We'll do the packet ourselves." They all bowed and ran out of the house, determined to report their news to Motoko. Meanwhile, back in the house, everbody was trying in vain to get Tohru calmed back down. Finally Kyo picked Tohru up, slingin her over his shoulder.

"Stop struggling. You're gonna make us both fall," Kyo sighed as he carried her up to her room.

"Now, stay in bed that way you can hurry up and get better." Tohru nodded and almost instantly fell asleep. The next mornign Tohru found that she really did feel better. She got dresed (happy that Kyo had remembered her new unifrom) and headed downstairs, where she almost bumped into Kyo. Her face immediatly broke into a wide smile.

"Good morning Kyo."

"Yeah...Are you sure you're feeling better today?" Tohru nodded her head.

"Yup! But it's all thanks to you, Kyo! If you hadn't of made me rest then who knows how I'd be feeling today." Kyo blushed a bright shade of red.

"Uh...yeah...don't mention it, it was nothing," hemumbled, not looking her int he eye.

"Well, I'd better get breakfast ready, Tohru said happily before walking off to the kitchen. She focused on what she was doing untl she began forming the rice balls. Then her mind began to wander. _Hmmm... I wonder why Kyo was acting so strange. Is anything happening at school today? _Then she remembered that the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls now knew where she lived. _Oh no. I hope they're not to mad at me. _She carrie dthe rice balls and the rest of brakfast into the dining room where Shigure was reading the paper.

"Yuki! Kyo!" Tohru called.

"Breakfast is ready! Yuki and Kyo arrived shortly and soon everybody was eat ing in exception to a certain brown haired girl who was staring at her food and fidgiting nervoulsy. Yuki was the first to say anything.

"Is there something wrong, Miss HOnda?" Tohru nodded her head unable to keep it in any longer.

"Yuki, aren't you worried about what you're fangirls will think of you? I mean...now that they know I'm living with you and all." She looked up to see the youth staring at her with an incredilous look on his face.

"Worried? Why should I be worried?" He smiled and assuring smile. "

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Tohru nodded her ehad slowly and was going to say something when the phone rang. She answered it adn when she came back she looked even more downcast that before. Kyo was the first to say something this time.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Uo and Hana won't be at school today. They said that they caught my cold..." Kyo was a little worried by the horrified look on her face. But before he could say anything Tohru cut him off.

"They also said that you and Yuki need to go over to Hana's to get hte assignment." Kyo opened his mouth to object but Tohru wouldn't let him.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine." She got up and walke dout the door after waving goodbye to everyone. She had just reached the school when the schoolbell rang to signal the starting of the day. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She looked around and saw that all of the sutdents had already gone in. She turned a corner and it was at that moment she saw Minami, Mio, Mai, and Motoko. She was a little nervous but greeted then cheerfully.

"Hey! do you guys still need help with the assignment? I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys-" She stopped because Motoko had stepped towards her and slapped her across the face. She touched her cheek and felt her eyes stinging with tears. Motoko then grabbed her neck and threw her down.

"You think that an ugly wretch like you has the right to stay in Prince Yuki's house?" She hissed in Tohru's ear. She then started kicking her along with Minami and Mai. Mio was the only one not participationg. Tohru curled up in a ball and shut her eyes, trying not to cry out as they continued their assult. _Someone please help me_. Tohru thought. Motoko leaned down and grabbed Tohru's hair, pulling her head up.

"You think you're better than everyone else. That you're so special," she sneered. Tohru tensed. _Those words...Why does everyone keep saying them? Am I really that way?_ tohru squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. She thought she heard yelliing and then the kicking stopped. She felt somone touch her shoulder and flinched, instinctively cruling up even tighter.

"Hey, it's okay." She looked up to see a pair of worried eyes and a head full of orange hair.

"K-Kyo..." she said, her tears flowing feely now. She wanted nothing more that to feel KYo's arms around her but she knew what would happen if she tried. Instead she just sat up and hugged her knees, crying silently. She felt herself clowly go numb until she flet nothing. She stared at Kyo with a dead look in her eyes, tears still falling.  
"I'm sorry Kyo. I've troubled you again." Kyo looked at her with a startled expression at the dead tone of her voice. She noticed this and smiled a fake smile and made her voice as happy as possible, also stopping the flow of tears.

"Really! I'm fine, Kyo!" She noticed that he had become very silent.

"Kyo, are you ok?" Kyo didn't say a word. Instead he sat down on the ground and pulled Tohru's head onto his chest and layed one hadn oh her back he wouldn't transform.

"Kyo?" She felt his breath on her hair and she blushed.

"It's okay. You can cry. I'll always be here for you. All of your friends will." _I see. Kyo doens't think of me like that. But at least I can pretend. If only for a little while I can still pretend... _With that Tohru began sobbing into Kyo's chest. After awhile Tohru's sobs got quieter and she fell asleep. Kyo remained montionless, staring at the woman he loved. About half and hour passed and Tohru opened her eyes. _Where am I? Oh yeah. Kyo found me and..._ She blushed and quickly sat up. Kyo stared at her before blushing as well.

"You okay now?" Tohru nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Thanks for everything, Kyo. Let's hurry and get to school." She stood up and went to take a step when she felt pain rack her body. She cried out and quickly sat back down.

"Tohru!!"

"I-I'm ..." Tohru trailed off when Akito rounded the corner. She began trembeling. Kyo tensed and walke daway without a word. Akito ignored him and walked over to Tohru. He touched her face and she flinched.

"Tohru...What happened to you?" When she didn't reply he helped her up. She cried out agian and held her ribs, falling over. He caught her and took her to a car. Once htey wer inside he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why don't you come back to my house and rest? You can stay in your special room. I've so looked forward toseeing you again. But if Hatori finds out you're hurt he won't let you stay with me and that would be terrible wouldn't it?" Tohru nodded, not really knowing if she could deal with this in her current condition.

"Why are you wearing a longer skirt? You shouldn't hide such pretty legs." Tohru said nothing and then the driver's side door opened and Hatori got in.

"Hatori, Tohru is coming home with me. Once we get there, you should leave immediatily and do whatever it is you do." Hatori looked back and saw Tohru. He noticed her lip was bleeding and asked her what happened. She felt Akeito tense next to her.

"I tripped. That's all. See?" She showed Hatori her scraped up hands and knees from when Motoko had thrown her down. Hatori nodded and Akito relaxed. They sarted driving and Akito bent over and began kissing Tohru, who on her part could only sit very still.

"Kiss me back, " Akito whispered in her ear. Tohru knew that with her body like it was she couldn't risk making him angry, so she complied, barely. Akito then broke away and began kissing her neck and she turned to stone. The car stopped and Hatori turned around to tell Akitoand Tohru that they were there. Tohru blushed and Akito sat up and smirked. Tohru once again saw that same strange look on Hatori's face before she got out and he drove away. Akito helped Tohru into 'her room'. She laye don her bed and Akito began undressing her. After she was naked he saw that she had bruises all over her body and her ribs were shaped oddly.. She had also fallen into uncounciousness during the prodecure. He started to kiss her anyway but stopped when she began crying and talking in her uncouncious state.

"No...don't...me..." she mumbled. Akito sighed.

"What have I done?" he said to himself.

"This is wrong. I won't force her again." With that he re-dressed her (being extra careful) and called Hatori, telling him that Tohru had passed out. Then he sat and waited. When Tohru came to she found herself in Hatori's office. She tried to sit up but the pain was too much and she cried out and layed down again. Hatori looked over and wen toto her.

"Tohru, you must stay still. You have numerous wounds all over your body and two broken ribs."

"Hatori, how...?"

"Akito called and said you'd passed out. Now, I know you didn't trip so tell me what happened." Tohru looked down and told him aobut how the fan girl s were always bothering her and how Uo and Hana were usually there but they couldn't be here today and nither couuld Yuki or Kyo. Then she told him about how they had found out about her living with Yuki and abou them beating her and Kyo stopping them. She left out the part about Kyo holding her because she didn't want Hatori knowing in case he told Akito.

"Hmmm...I see... In that case you'd better get back to Shigure's and rest. You should be able to go to school tomorrow as long as you rest today and don't move around too much tomorrow." Tohru nodded and Hatori drove her out to the house. Once there, she was greeted by Kyo, who ran out of the door.

"Tohru! Are you ok?" Tohru nodded and went to walk when Hatori shook his head.

"No walking today or you'll have to stay home tomorrow." She was abou tto object when Kyo picked her up and carried her bridal style into her room.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. You seem to have to keep doung this." Kyo looked down at her.

"I don't mind, really." He layed her on her bed and then told her to hold on just a sec. About and hour and thiry minutes later, Hana and Uo came in her room, both seething with rage.

"Tohru!!!" She looked at them in surprise.

"I thought you guys were sick."

"We are. But when orange-top called and told us about what had happened we knew we had to go and take care of a few things."

"W-what did you do?" Tohru asked worridly.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Hana." Tohru was about to say something when Hana interrupted her.

"Don't worry. They will be back in school in a couple of days and the effects are only temporary." Tohru decided it was best not to ask and then Hana and Uo helped her take a shower and get changed. Then they had to leave.

"Bye, Tohru! See you tomorrow!" They left and Tohru was about to lay back down when Kyo and Yuki entered. Yuki looking frantic.

"Miss Honda! I'm so sorry. When I heard I went right to those girls and told them to stay away from me and you both so they shouldn't bother you anymore." he said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"But it is, and I-" Tohru cut him off.

"No. It's not. I wohn't let you take the blame for something that happened whenyou weren't even around." He nodded his head and left the room. Kyo ignored him and walked up to Tohru's bed.

"Tohru... There's som-. There's something I want to tell you." He was blushing and Tohru was just plain confused.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Tohru...I lo-." he stopped.

"You what?"

"I know about you and Akito," he said. His eyes replaced with the same look Hatori had had in his eyes. That was when Tohru recognized it. Disgust.

**Well I hope that you like it. Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know what? I still failed my stupid math class. Ugh. Oh well, there's always next year. Review please. Oh! And along with the next chapter this story will be posted under Tohru and Kyo instead of Tohru and Akito since there seemed to be some confustion. Well bye!**


	7. AN3

-1Just wanted to say that I will be updating today. Two whole chapters!!! All that is left is for me to type them up and post them (I already have them written out.) But before I did I wanted to point out that I am moving the story from rated T to rated M just to be sure. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please forgive me.


	8. Chapter 4 2 months later

-1_Tohru was running. Not towards anything in particular…just running. She tired to see where she was going but a thick fog prevented it. She felt an edge and found herself on the roof of Shigure's house. She looked around for Kyo but found only Akito laying on the roof instead, his robes hanging loosely on his body. She backed up and saw Kyo's dead body laying sprawled next to Akito. She felt herself began to cry._

_"No! No! Please no!" she screamed until her voice was hoarse. Akito just got up and started walking towards her. She glanced at Kyo's body and his lifeless eyes stared back at her accusingly. She ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down._

_"All I have to do is jump…" She prepared herself and was about to do it when she felt herself being pulled back. She looked behind her to see Akito and she began fighting as hard as she could to get to the edge of the roof._

_"Stop! No! I'm not in love with you! I'm in love with-" _

Tohru's eyes flew open and she felt someone pull her towards the center of the roof. She turned around to see Kyo's hurt, worried, and angry eyes staring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Wha-"

"I'm up here on the roof and next thing I know you look at me and start yelling no! Then you run over to the edge of the roof and say something about jumping!"

"I was-"

"And when I try to pull you back you yell to stop and that you don't love me, you're in love with…I don't know who! Although I can guess.

FLASHBACK

"I know about you and Akito," Kyo had said, his eyes filled with disgust. The same look she had recognized as being in Hatori's eyes.

"Kyo, it's-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Kyo had said turning and leaving the room before she could say another work. Kyo had pretty much avoided her after that. In fact, this was the first time they had spoken since except for a mere 'Hello' or 'Good Morning.'

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I was asleep…" Kyo stared at her before accepting it as the truth.

"I believe you." She smiled and then began to crawl off the roof.

"Thanks again for helping me, Kyo." with that she went back to her room, leaving Kyo to ponder what had happened. The next morning at breakfast some of the tension between Kyo and Tohru had disappeared, much to the relief of the other members of the household. After everyone was done eating and ready to head to school Yuki and Kyo noticed that Tohru was not with them.

"Aren't you coming to school today, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru shook her head.

"Not today. I have a doctor's appointment."  
"Are you sick again? Because Hatori-"

"No! No! It's just a checkup, that's all." Yuki nodded and they left for school. Tohru then went and did the dishes. After that she headed out the door.

"Bye, Shigure. I'll be back in time for lunch." She left and headed towards her doctor's office. After she arrived and checked in she sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. _I'm glad that things are getting better between me and Kyo. I have to explain to him that I don't love Akito. But every time I try he finds an excuse to leave. _She was snapped out of her reverie when her name was called. After several examinations and an explanation by Tohru of who she'd been feeling lately, the doctor gave her a serious look.

"Miss Honda, I'm not sure if you're aware of this at the moment or not but…you're pregnant." Tohru sat stunned for several minutes as each word slowly sunk in.

"I'm…pregnant?" She asked weakly. The doctor sighed.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. You'll need to go to a specialist to make sure everything goes smoothly…"

"I'm pregnant," Tohru muttered quietly to herself. _Although the baby is Akito's…I will still care for it. _Her face became determined as she though all of this.

"…and as you well know, there are other options, such as adoption and abortion if you wa-"

"No!" The doctor looked at Tohru in surprise.

"I -I know that I'm still very young…but I want to have this baby." Her doctor gave her a brief nod before launching into details about how she would need to eat and go son. She spent the rest of the night in her room thinking about how to break this news to everyone.

Next Day at School

Tohru left the principle's office with a sigh. Now that the school had been notified about her pregnancy she didn't have to worry about at least one thing. She went to class and sat down at her seat.

"Miss Honda!" Mayako snapped, breaking Tohru out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in class!"

"Yes! I will. Sorry!" Mayako turned and continued her lesson and Tohru became aware of Yuki, Kyo, Uo, and Hana staring at her. She decided to ignore them and concentrated even harder on her work. After class Uo and Hana walked up to her.

"Hey! You feeling okay?" Uo asked.

"I-" Tohru was cut off by Hana.

"Your waves seem disturbed by something today. Are you sure that something has not occurred?" Tohru nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay then, but if you have any problems you know you can talk to us." Uo said hugging Tohru tightly.

"Um…excuse me. But may I borrow Miss Honda for a second?" Tohru turned around to see Yuki standing behind them. Tohru followed Yuki towards a corner. He turned and looked Tohru in the eye.

"Miss Honda…Is it true, that you are going out with Akito?" Tohru started to deny it but then remembered the baby growing inside of her. She looked down.

"Yes…it's true." She said. Yuki went silent and she couldn't bring herself to look at his face. After a while she started to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Akito standing behind her.

"I see you've finally told the others about us. Good. But I'm lonely and came to pick you up." tohru looked up at Yuki.

"Yuki, if you could please tell Uo and Hana who Akito is for me, I would be grateful." Yuki nodded his head and left. Akito leaned in and whispered in Tohru's ear.

"Uo is very pretty. It'd be a shame for her memories to be erased." With that they turned and left. Once they reached the main house, Tohru gathered up her courage and decided to tell him about the baby. _Please let him let me keep it… _

"Akito. I have to talk to you right now. It's very important." Akito turned slowly and slapped Tohru across the face.

"Who gave you the right to be so insolent." When Tohru just stood there, not responding, Akito lost his temper.

"Who!" he yelled before punching her extremely hard in her stomach. _No! The baby… _was the last thing she thought before loosing consciousness.

Sorry that this chapter was so short but thanks to everyone who reviewed. And just a question, how do you think this story will end? Oh! And so you know this story will have a total of 11 chapters and an epilogue and prologue. Thanks and I'm not sure if the teacher's name is Mayako or not. If I'm wrong, please correct me. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 5

Tohru groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before realizing she was on the bed in "her room" at Akito's house. _How did I get here? _She sat up slowly and tried to organize her thoughts. She looked up and saw Akito staring at her worriedly. When he saw Tohru looking at him his gaze became cold and unfeeling.

"Leave. Now." Tohru nodded and fled from the room, each step bringing a sharp pain. When she reached Shigure's house she found a note on the table that said they had gone out to eat and would bring her something back. She sighed and put a hand on her stomach. _I can't go back there. For the sake of this baby._ She sighed and took her hand away.

"I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed," she muttered to herself before heading upstairs. She stepped into the shower and was about to turn the water on when she felt something warm and wet trailing down her inner thighs. Panicking she looked down and saw blood. _No! What's going on?_ She scrambled to get out of the tub and hit her head, knocking her out. When she came to she was laying in the bottom of the bathtub covered in blood. She looked around and saw a small, blood covered baby lying in the bottom of the tub. She shrieked and scrambled backwards before tentively reaching out and touching the baby's flesh. When she realized that it was dead she picked up the baby and clutched it to her chest, letting out a loud sob she stood up and turned on the water; letting it wash away the blood on both her and her child. After a while she turned off the water and got dressed. Then she ran up to her room and found a small wooden box. Then she placed her baby in the box along with a few pieces of cloth. She was still crying but her eyes had a glazed look over them as she put the baby in the box and closed the lid. She headed downstairs, pausing long enough to write a short note on a piece of paper and then she headed outside, not paying any attention to the to the freezing rain or the fact that she had forgotten her shoes and coat. She just continued walking until she reached a place she knew how to get to only by memory; the place where she had originally pitched her tent. She carefully set the box on the ground and began looking for a stick. She found one and began digging. Soon the stick snapped.

"No!" she shouted and at that she threw the pieces down and began digging with her fingers, ignoring the pain as the rocks and dirt scrapped away at her fingertips and hands. _No more pain! No more pain! No more… _she chanted in her head as tears continued to stream down her face. Once she finished she tenderly placed the box in the hole and covered it back up.

"Along with this box I'll bury my heart, so I don't have to feel the pain anymore…" She stood up and grabbed the knife she had brought with her. She walked over to a nearby tree and sat down before swiftly bringing the knife across her wrist.

"No more pain," she repeated as she made more and more slashes on her wrist before moving on to the next one. As her world began growing dark she smiled her first true smile since this had started.

"No…more…pai…" she trailed off as she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**Okay…I know that poor Tohru has suffered enough already and I have some good news!!! Not in the next chapter but in the chapter after that things will start turning around so you have that to look forward to. I love tragedies and all I just can't stand to write them about my favorite characters. Thank you all for reading my story and double thanks to those who reviewed and/or added me to their favorites or alert list. This is all for now but I am already almost done writing my next chapter!!! I'll have it typed and posted soon. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 6

**Okay. I just wanted to answer a question. I don't know if that is what really happens when someone looses a baby. I asked a friend how long it takes and I know that it doesn't take very long at all so that is pretty much it. I made up the rest of it so don't take my words seriously. Sorry it was so short but I got really depressed while writing it and also, like I said, I'm not exactly sure what happens so please bear with me. Sorry and thanks to everyone for reviewing,**

OUTSIDER'S POV

After Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo came home and noticed that Tohru wasn't there, they got curious.

"The note we left isn't here so we know that she found it," Yuki stated, starting to get worried.

"I'll call Uo and Hana to see if she went over to one of their houses," he continued, grabbing the nearest phone book. Kyo, meanwhile, had gone into the kitchen to look for clues. He could hear Yuki in the living room.

"Hello, Uo? This is Yuki Sohma. I was wondering if Hana was with you, I called her house and she wasn't there. Yes!... Have either of you seen Miss Honda?..." It was at this moment Kyo spotted a piece of paper laying on the counter, written on the paper was a note in Tohru's neat handwriting. It read…

_Dear Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo,_

_By the time you read this letter I will be dead. I don't want to burden you with why I did it, but I will tell you that my body is near the place where I originally pitched my tent. Thank you all for what you've done and I will be forever grateful. Tell everybody I said sorry and thank you fir me. And don't worry about me, I am happy now! _

_Tohru_

"What! No! Tohru! " Kyo yelled before running out the door, dropping the note by Yuki. Yuki read the note and he too was out the door. Shigure walked over and read the note, getting paler and paler as each word sunk in. He shakily picked up the phone to relay the message to Uo and Hana.

"Hello, Uo?...This is Shigure…Toh-. Tohru has left us a note stating that she has killed herself…Yes…Yuki and Kyo have gone to get her…Please feel free to come over and wait." With that he hung up the phone and collapsed onto the couch.

Minutes later…

There was a sharp knock on the door and it slid open to reveal a very frightened Uo and Hana. They ran in and stood in front of Shigure (who had by this time regained something of his composure.)

"Where is she?" Uo yelled.

"They haven't returned yet. But I've called Hatori over. He's the family doctor." Right on cue hatori raced into the house.

"What happened? You said it was an emergency and hung up." Shigure looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm afraid…Tohru's committed suicide. Yuki and Kyo are looking for her as we speak.

"What?" Shigure handed him the note and Hatori read it with Uo and Hana peeking at it as well. He dropped the note shortly after they collapsed in shock.

(Meanwhile, where Yuki and Kyo are…)

Kyo ran full speed for five minutes before realizing he had no idea where her tent had been. He stopped and was immediately passed by Yuki.

"Hurry! This way!" he Yelled, and Kyo immediately followed. After a short distance they reached a large mound of dirt.

"This is-where-Miss Honda's-tent- used to be," Yuki gasped as he tried to breathe. Kyo nodded and began his search. He went around a tree and saw Tohru laying against it gashes along her arms and blood staining her clothes and polling around her. Even though her eyes were still wide open, they were glazed over and he could see the remnants of tears on her face, as well as a faint smile on her mouth. He choked back his tears but a strangled sob still escaped his throat. He bent and checked her pulse and was relieved to feel it, even though it was incredibly faint. He picked her up and carried her back to the house. While he was walking he called Yuki.

"I found her!!" Yuki was there almost immediately.

"Oh no…" he muttered, leaning against a tree for support. Kyo turned and ran for the house followed by Yuki.

TOHRU'S POV

Tohru felt herself sag against the tree as she drifted in and out of consciousness. _Finally, I get to be with mom again. I'm sorry everyone…Kyo…I love you. _Her mind became fuzzier as she began to drift into unconsciousness again when she saw Kyo. _No. You weren't supposed to come so soon…_ Then she blacked out again. Next thing she knew she heard a voice.

"Tohru…Please be okay. I don't know what I'd do if Ilost you. You can't die. I love you." She thought she felt a hand take hers.

"Tohru…the voice said softly before the person broke down into quiet sobs. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recognize the voice. All she could tell was that the voice belonged to a male and although she couldn't place it it still filled her with warmth. Frustrated, she went to sit up but all she could do was let out a louod moan of pain as her weak body refused the order.

"Tohru!!" The voice said worriedly but not without a trace of happiness.

"You're alive! You made it! Don't worry; I'll get the nurse so she can give you something for the pain and to help you sleep." She felt someone lean over her, their warmth soaking into her cold skin. They must have pushed a button because then she heard a woman's voice.

"Yes?"

"Miss Honda is awake and in pain. Could you send someone over?"

"Yes, someone should be on their way."

"Thank you." The person started leaning away but Tohru somehow forced her hands up enough to grab the person's shirt. She felt them tense and heard their breath catch.

"Please don't leave me," she whimpered softly. The person took her hands and pried them off of their shirt but kept a hold of them while they sat back down, slowly relinquishing one hand in the process. She heard someone enter a when the person tried pulling away she just gripped his hand tighter. She felt a needle pierce her am and a woman telling her to sleep.

'I won't. I won't go anywhere." _Do they really love me? _Tohru wondered as sleep began overtaking her. _I wonder who it is. _She forced her eyes to open and found herself looking at a soft-faced Kyo. _Kyo? Kyo doesn't love me. I must be dreaming. Yes. That's it. I'm just asleep. _She smiled and allowed herself to one again drift into unconsciousness.

NOBODY'S POV

Kyo watched Tohru fall asleep and when he was sure she was he tried to pull his hand out of hers. She pulled his hand closer and hugged it and mumbled something. He couldn't hear her so he leaned in to try to discern the words.

"No…don't hurt him…Kyo…I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Confused he turned to look at her face. She stopped talking and smiled. She turned her head slightly and as she did so her lips lightly brushed his and she sighed. He blushed and gave her a small kiss on the check before a look of sadness crossed his features and he removed his hand and walked out the door, pausing just enough to cast a wistful look at the sleeping girl before heading on his way.

**Hope you liked that chapter! I told you things would turn around soon. I felt like putting a bit of fluff in there so I hope that turned out okay. Thank you everyone for reading it.**


	11. Chapter 7

Tohru smiled, happy that she was finally out of the hospital. And even happier because she had had one good dream instead of the nightmares she normally had; a dream where Kyo had admitted that he loved her. And to top it all off he hadn't been avoiding her as much lately. They'd actually been getting closer but at times she caught him staring at her with a sad look on his face. She grabbed the presents everyone had given her while she was in the hospital and took them up to her room. Once there she said a quick prayer for her mom and baby and then headed down. On the way down she tripped over nothing in particular. She screamed and was about to fall when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Kyo.

"Hey…you mind if we talk in private for a bit?"

"I don't mind at all!" Tohru said, excited to be spending time with Kyo. When he was around the ache in her heart (that had recently been worse since her baby's death) lessened a bit. She thought for a moment.

"You want to go out to the roof?" Kyo nodded and they headed out there. Once there they sat and watched the setting sun.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kyo was silent for a moment.

"First of all, Akito has been telling everybody that you two have been engaged for a while. Is that true?

"…"

"Tohru?"

"…yes…yes, it's true."

"Oh…" He looked at her for a second before reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"Kyo, wha-"

"Why did you do it?" Kyo asked quietly, pain apparent in his voice.

"Do what?" Tohru asked a bit nervous.

"Try to kill yourself." Tohru went to run but Kyo's hold kept her from doing so. Finally she gave up and looked at the tiles of the roof.

"I don't want to talk about it no. later maybe…but not now." After a moment of silence Kyo decided to try again.

"Look, I'm not gonna force you to say anything you don't want to; and Hatori said not to say anything to you at all. It's just… I can't understand it. If it's something I did then I want you to ell me. Or even if it's something someone else did. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is…you can trust me. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." She looked up at him and he saw she had tears in her eyes. He quickly looked away; a blush on his face. He let go of her wrist but she grabbed his hand. Confused, he looked back to her to see her looking at their hands.

"Kyo…I know that now's not the time to tell you this…and I know that you don't feel the same way…but…IloveyouKyo." She said so quiet it came out as a hurried whisper.

"What?"

"I said…" she stopped when she saw Hatori's car pull up and Akito get out.

"Tohru?" He looked and saw Akito, a scowl etching itself across his features. Tohru took a deep breath and stood up; trying to hide her growing blush.

"I said… I love you, Kyo. I know that I'm getting married to Akito, but… I still love you." She waited for his response but Kyo didn't say anything.

"Kyo?"

"…" feeling waves of rejection rush through her she began to cry. Hurriedly she began climbing off the roof.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have expected you to…never mind…" She turned to finish her descent when Kyo snapped out of his shock induced silence.

"Tohru, I-"

"It's okay…don't worry about it. I understand, Kyo. I'll just leave you alone. Maybe I'll go live with Akito. Just please stay my friend." With that she climbed down and ran to Akito, crying. He wrapped his arms around her and wiped her tears. Glancing up, he saw Kyo looking at him angrily. He smirked and kissed Tohru on the forehead before helping her in the car and telling Hatori to go. Once Tohru got to the main house she told Akito she knew about their engagement. He laughed quietly to himself.

"So…when is it."

"The day after tomorrow," he announced without hesitation.

"I-"she stopped.

"Akito… I'll marry you. But right now I need to go talk to my mom." Akito's turned around and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Go," he said. Tohru was out the door almost immediately.

MEANWHILE: Kyo's POV

Kyo watched as Akito wiped away Tohru's tears. He felt himself get angry that he was touching her in such a way. Then Akito looked up at him and smirked. Infuriated, he climbed off the roof and ran outside but by that time they were already gone. _I have to tell Tohru how I feel…But I can't go to the main house.. Please, Kyoko. I know that's what I need to do but I need to know that you forgive me first. Please help me._

"Damnit!" he yelled before running to Kyoko's grave. Once there he heard an odd gasping noise. He truned the corner to see Tohru huddled on her mother's grave, crying.

TOHRU'S POV

Tohru couldn't believe a person could be in this much pain._ Mom please help me._ She let out a strangled sob.

"Tohru!!" Tohru looked up to see Kyo staring at her in shock. She tried to get up to run but just tripped and fell over again. She felt rather than saw Kyo run towards her. _No. Anybody but Kyo. _He picked her up and cradled her in his lap, careful not to hug her. She continued sobbing onto his chest while he patted her back. After her crying quieted she got up, blushing, and turned away from him. Seeing him proved to be too much and the tears returned.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I don't know why but I can't stop crying. I'll just leave so…" She turned to leave but was stopped by Kyo.

"Tohru, I love you too. On the roof I was just so shocked…but I love you, so don't run away from me."Tohru stared at him for a moment before collapsing to the ground sobbing.

"Tohru what's wrong?"

"A-Akito…"

"I'm sorry Tohru. I knew you were engaged. How could I be so stupid." Tohru looked up at him pleadingly.

"N-no! Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"But you love him mo-."

"No!"

"…Tohru?"

"I don't love Akito. I love you."

"Then why are you marrying him?" Tohru stopped whatever she was about to say and looked down.

"Tohru, is he the reason you're like this?"

"…yes." Kyo felt his anger grow.

"And is he why you tried to kill yourself?" Tohru tensed but nodded her head yes.

"What did he do to you?" Tohru started shaking and crying again but didn't say a word. Kyo forced his anger aside and decided to try again.

"Tohru…what did he do? Will you please tell me?" After a while Tohru nodded.

"Yes. I'll tell you."

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school and with getting ready for college and haven't had the time to type this up.


	12. Chapter 8

-1Tohru took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Th-That day that Akito called me over…The first time…after you changed. He told me that he loved me but I…I had to refuse him because I love Kyo. Then he raped me and told me that if I ever told anybody about it he would erase everybody's memories so I would be left all alone. After that he raped me again. If I tried to resist he would hit me…soon after the nightmares started and in them, he killed you and nobody knew who I was. Then my grades started dropping and then…" She stopped as fresh tears ran from her eyes. Kyo calmed himself enough to wiper her tears and encouraged her to go on.

"And then what Tohru?" She continued sobbing but was able to continue.

"And then I found out that I was pregnant." Kyo looked down at her stomach and swore to himself that Akito would never lay a hand on Tohru's child.

"That bastard will never have anything to do with his child." Tohru looked at him and nodded.

"You're right…he never will…because when I went to tell him he hit me in the stomach and I lost the baby. I buried it and that was when I tried to commit suicide. When I got out of the hospital he told me that I had to marry him. And that's all." She looked up to see Kyo quivering in rage.

"Don't worry, I promise he'll never hurt you again." Tohru nodded and fell asleep, exhausted. Kyo wrapped her up in her coat and carried her back to Shigure's, intent on stopping the wedding no matter what it took.

BACK AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE

Yuki and Shigure were sitting, waiting nervously for Kyo's return. He had run out of the house right after Tohru left.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Shigure asked. Yuki said nothing but just continued to stare at the wall. They heard the door open and shut and looked toward it, shocked to see Kyo holding and unconscious Tohru.

"What did you do to her?" Yuki demanded. Kyo glared at him before walking towards Tohru's room, leaving both Yuki and Shigure dumbstruck. When Kyo came back down he sat and started at the floor. After a while he finally spoke.

"Akito…Tohru." he mumbled.

"What?" Yuki asked. Kyo hit the table causing it to crack.

"I said, Akito's been raping Tohru!!" Infuriated, Kyo told tem what Tohru had revealed earlier. Looking up, he saw their faces slowly change to horror as what he had said sank in.

"She can't marry that bastard." Kyo said.

"I won't allow it."

"Then what do you plan on doing about it?" Shigure asked. Kyo leaned in and told them his idea.


	13. AN4

-1Sorry it's been so long. Just got done graduating and am now on my way to college. Broke my arm and have had quite a few things happen but now I'm free and I've made it my goal to finish the story before I leave so hopefully you guys will all forgive me and be expecting an update soon. ^-^


	14. Chapter 9

-1

Tohru woke up early the next morning and sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings before everything hit her and she curled up in a ball.

"Akito won't be happy that I told…but maybe I can keep it from him if I leave right away." Sighing, she made her bed and wrote a note, apologizing to Kyo before walking downstairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tohru froze, and spoke in a monotone voice, not turning to look at the cat behind her.

"I'm leaving. I can't be weak any longer. I…have to protect everyone, even if that means not protecting myself. Something mom always taught me was to protect the ones closest to me…I'm sorry. Goodbye Kyo." Kyo walked over and dragged her back into the room, forcing her to sit.

"You really think I'd let that bastard lay another hand on you?"

"Well, um…I…"

"No! I wouldn't and nobody else would either, that's why we're keeping you safe, Tohru. But first, I need to know…I mean, I need you to answer a question if you want, I…damnit! Why doesn't anything I say ever come out right" Frustrated, he ran his hands through his orange hands before turning back to the large eyes staring at him curiously.

"Tohru…I love you…and I know you love me too, even though I'm just a stupid cat. Not worthy of anything." He put his fingers over her mouth as she started to object.

"Let me finish. But even so, somehow I've won the heart of an angel. Tohru…will you be my angel and stay with me? Don't marry Akito…even if you don't want me, don't stay with him. Please…?" He looked up to see tears in Tohru's eyes.

"But if Akito finds out then he'll hurt my friends."

"Leave Akito to me. We already have a plan."

"Plan? We? What do you mean Kyo?" Tohru asked, a bit puzzled. Kyo chuckled slightly.

"Not until I get my answer. Tohru will you stay with me?" Tohru nodded yes and hugged Kyo before stepping back quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off as she stared wide eyed at the teen boy looking back at her.

"Kyo…you didn't transform. I'm so happy!" Elated Kyo pulled her close to him, reveling in the feel of her slender figure in his arms, her warmth flowing into him.

"Yeah. Me too." He pulled back abruptly as he heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Looks like the guest of honor is here," he said angrily, pulling Tohru closer to him before letting her go and leading her into the kitchen. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Everyone was waiting for her, even Uo and Hana.

"What is everyone doing here?" Uo walked up and hugged Tohru protectively.

"We heard everything so we came to protect ya'. That bastard ain't gonna touch you again, I promise. " She pulled out a pipe and Kyo ducked as she whirled it over her head. Hana calmly stepped forth, waves of electricity forming a shield in front of the group as the rest of the Somas stepped forth to greet their friend.

"Yes. I believe that we will have to take care of the father of your child, Tohru. And the killer of it as well." Just then the door opened and they watched as Hatori stepped forth, Hana allowing just him through before once again sealing the way to them as Akito stepped into the room.

"So, what is this? You just had to tell, didn't you Tohru? And I was so nice too…I'm sorry for this. Hatori, erase their memories."

"No." He looked up, enraged and confused as the one person he thought of as faithful to the end betrayed him, just like everyone else had.

"Sorry, but you've gone to far. You raped an innocent girl, killed her child, as well as yours, and then tried to force her to marry you. All of this on top of Kana…and all the other things you've done to this family. I cannot stand by anymore and watch you do these things." Everyone had formed a protective circle around Tohru with her, Uo, and Kyo in the Center while Hana continued to stand at the side, creating a barrier. They all turned towards her as she let out a strangled cry and her waves flew through the members of the zodiac, a bright light forming as the air pulsed with an unknown power. For a while, all that could be heard were cries of anguish before everything went quiet. Timidly, Tohru opened her eyes to see her friends standing, their eyes glazed. Their animals had formed, like ghosts and were hovering above them. They were all turned in the direction of Akito. She turned and nearly cried out at what she saw.

Above Akito's head loomed a strange shadow that clutched at itself as if falling apart. It had no form, but would shape shift into the vague shape of a man before a bit of it would fall and it would reshape to catch it. Turning its dead eyes upon her, it let out a cry of pure sorrow and need before it reached for her, only to shrink back in fear as the animals began to advance towards it, their eyes full of hate at the strange creature. The only one who did not was the cat, who sat and watched the entire scene.

"No!!!" She cried out automatically, not bearing to think about what was to happen to the creature. The animals turned their heads and stared at her. Feeling moisture on her face, she realized she was crying for the fate of the creature that had possessed Akito. Walking forward she stopped as she felt a cat rub against her leg. It looked up at her with pleading eyes and she smiled and pet it before continuing on.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry."

Timidly she took small steps until she stood next to the shadow. Again it reached for her and its fingers dug into her flesh, making her gasp with pain as she struggled not to jerk away from it. Slowly it opened its mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a hollow rasp. Desperate, it clung to her even more.

"I don't know if you are Akito or not. But this won't help you. I understand that all the other animals shun you, just like they did the cat. But…it's only because they are afraid of you. They would be your friend if you'd let them. I'm sorry, I can't give you the love you need because I'm in love with Kyo," she slowly hugged the shadow as she spoke, feeling its form solidify for brief seconds before disappearing again as if trying to cling to her even more.."

"It's ok now though. You don't have to make Akito do these mean things because I'll be your friend. I won't leave you alone. I will always be afraid of you…I wish I wasn't. But I'm not strong like others are. However I can face it if you promise to let Akito be happy. The other animals will learn to like you too then, if you let them. I promise. So just please, please try to be nice. Please…" Her words ended as her body became racked with sobs as she felt the shadow's sorrow engulf her. Despite her best efforts it became to much and she felt herself sink into oblivion, away from the pain that was surrounding her.


	15. Chapter 15

-1_Well, this is it. The Final Chapter!!! All I can say is thanks to everyone who reviewed, and read my story and thanks for putting up with the delays. Sorry it took me so long to finish it and I hope you are at least somewhat pleased with the end. If not, please don't kill me, I tried I really did ='(. And sorry that the story was rushed, quite honestly I have no idea where it's going anymore and so am becoming a bit bored with it. _ I shall try harder next time. So here goes!!_

Tohru's eyes opened slowly. Confused, she blinked again, wondering why everything remained dark. Looking around she saw nobody, her friends weren't here, not even Kyo. Slowly standing, her knees gave out and she fell, hissing in pain. She felt pain, did this mean that this wasn't a dream? She should have known better than to tell. Curling up in a ball, she sobbed and prayed that sleep would overtake her so that she could be happy for a little while longer at least. Finally exhaustion took over and she smiled softly as her dreams took her back to happier times…completely oblivious to the presence of the creature staring at her cautiously.

BACK WTH THE OTHERS

Everyone looked around worriedly, Uo standing in the corner, cradling an unconscious Hana.

"Where's Tohru?!! What did you do to her?!" They all looked around, before gasping as they saw Tohru, curled up asleep." Relieved Kyo ran to her, reaching out to draw her close to him. He let loose a startled cry when his hand passed through her, the only trace that she was actually there was a slight warmth. Letting loose an anguished cry, Kyo sat down by her and stared at her distraught, reaching out again once more. His eyes misted over as tears began to fall, unnoticed by the orange hair teen but shocking those around him. In all their years they had never known the cat to be so broken, had never seen him cry.

"Tohru, please don't leave me…I promised to protect you. Please." He whispered softly so that none could hear. None save her.

WITH TOHRU

Tohru stirred slightly, feeling as though someone had roused her. Looking around she saw a faint glimpse of Kyo as he reached out and stroked her hair.

"Kyo!!" She cried, happily. She reached up to grab his hand but stopped when he once again disappeared.

"It's true. Everybody's gone…"

"No. They're not gone. You have gone." Gasping, she looked up to see the creature that had been with Akito.

"Wh-who are you? What do you mean gone? Did I die?" The creature chuckled softly at her question.

"No. You have been brought to this realm in Akito's place. You accepted me. You won't leave me alone, will you? I don't want to be alone. That's why I made him do those things. It was the only way to keep you close. Akito never wanted me." Eyes widening, Tohru stood up to face the creature, trying not to let her trembling show.

"But I have to get back to my friends. They need me, and I need them. You won't be alone. You'll still have the other animals for company. And if you promise to not make him hurt me again, I'd be willing to talk to you and keep you company…although I will be scared. I understand how it feels to be alone, and I know that the others do either. So please, let me leave." Infuriated, the creature pushed her over, pinning her to the ground.

"No! I don't want you to leave. You won't keep your promise. Just like all the others, every time they leave. Every time. But you're no different…even if you're here you won't care. So go…leave." The shadow disintegrated as Tohru felt her blood begin to grow heavy. It scared her, it felt like her body was turning to stone and she screamed. All of a sudden she felt herself being hugged by a familiar warmth. Looking up she saw Kyo, who was standing over her protectively.

"Tohru…I thought I'd lost you. What happened?" Tohru looked at him quizzically before turning her head until she saw Akito. Taking Kyo's hand she got up and started walking towards Akito. When she felt resistance she only pulled harder, smiling softly at him to let him know it was ok. Squeezing his hand for reassurance she reached down and tapped Akito on the shoulder.

"Um…about our deal…If you would like, we could all go on a picnic tomorrow." Akito looked up with tear-filled eyes full of distrust.

"I promised, didn't I. Just no…no more. Or I won't be able to help anymore." Akito slowly nodded. Standing up he turned to face her, patting her on the head, causing both her and Kyo to tense.

"


	16. Chapter 16

So, I just looked at the end of the story and part of it just didn't upload. I'm aware that there has been some confusion. First I'll finish the story then I'll provide an explanation.

"I promised, didn't I? Just no…no more… Or I won't be able to help anymore." Akito slowly nodded. Standing up he turned to face her, patting her on the head, causing both her and Kyo to tense."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you or anybody else anymore." Turning to the others he looked them in the eyes individually while he told his story.

"I'm sorry I treated you all and for what I did to Tohru. My creature, my zodiac animal…god…has been alone. Always treated like it's better than anybody else yet still shunned. Now that Tohru has agreed to not leave it alone, to promise to not abandon me like everyone else has…the monter…I…have promised to stop what I've been doing. It's over now…and I'm sorry." Everyone looked at him for a moment before Hatori spoke.

"It will take some time for you to gain back the trust you have lost…but…I think we're all willing to try. That is, if Tohru forgives you." Tohru nodded her head and Kyo, sensing her discomfort at being put on the spot at such a time pulled her close to him and nuzzled the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone either."

Ok, to explain. Akito's monster was basically shunned by even Akito and so wanted Tohru, whom everybody liked for its own. When Tohru was well…Tohru the monster relinquished its control on Akito and everyone else.


End file.
